


A Cure I Know

by JustTheTwoOfUs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta Hux, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Literally the ABO fic nobody asked for, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mob Boss Snoke, Multi, Omega Rey, alpha kylo, betas and alphas live normal lives, dubcon, if its the last thing I do, mentions of abuse, omegas live away from alphas, underaged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheTwoOfUs/pseuds/JustTheTwoOfUs
Summary: In a world dominated by hierarchy, Omegas are locked away in government run facilities, where Alphas can purchase them for mates. Betas are free to roam, and often find themselves in a happy relationship with Alphas.Alphas get to lead the free world.Kylo had everything he wanted. He had Hux. He had a substantial account and a large apartment. He was feared and respected and that suited him just fine.But after an incident near the Omega Facility, his world is turned to instinct. He had no choice but to obey.





	1. Capture

**Author's Note:**

> yet another WIP I don't need. But I swear if I have another A/B/O dream I am going to lose it.
> 
> Enjoy my insanity.

Kylo Ren had everything he wanted. He had an amazing Beta boyfriend that would soon be his husband. He had a luxurious penthouse apartment that was kept tidy by the staff at his disposal. His bank accounts never fell beneath the seven-digit mark. He had a job he loved, a boss that understood him on a primal level, and a general arrogance about him. He was known and feared, and respected.

As an Alpha should be.

What he didn’t have, he didn’t feel like he needed. An Omega was at his disposal for his ruts, which were few and far between since Omega’s never wandered free. All he had to do was ring up the service, and one would be brought around at his convenience. The world belonged to Alphas.

\--- ---

Kylo Ren stood next to the throne his boss sat on, his arms crossed in front of him menacingly. Snoke was the CEO of the First Order, a front business that monopolized the real estate industry, while leading Supreme, a gang that trafficked weapons and drugs around the states. The man hunched on the ground in front of them was a Beta, a foot soldier that had just gotten out of lock up. He had ratted on the Alpha above him and put the gang at risk in order to be free. He was in the middle of packing when Kylo had found him and drug him to the warehouse.

“You have failed me.” Snoke mumbled. The man sniffed, snot dripping down his face. He wouldn’t dare look up at the two Alphas above him, but he tried to raise his eyes.

“I didn’t mean to, sir. I…honestly…they did something to me. I was there. They pushed me. They made me tell. I didn’t say anything they didn’t know. I swear it.” The man kept speaking, word vomit pouring from his trembling lips. “I told them about Phasma because they kept saying her name as if they knew it. Phasma can take care of herself, I know it. She is a good Alpha-” Snoke raised his hand and the Beta’s mouth audibly snapped shut.

“I care not for your excuses. You should have died for the First Order. Haven’t we given you everything? A family? An Alpha to take care of you?” Snoke’s voice was measured out, Alpha instinct woven in every word. The Beta cowered harder, his nose to the ground. Kylo grimaced in disgust. He would never be caught prostrating before anyone else.

“Please, Alpha. Please spare me.” The man was crying. Snoke smirked, tilting his head slightly towards Kylo. Ren grinned.

“We do not keep weakness around.” With a motion of his index finger, Ren moved towards the Beta, a wolf like smirk on his face. “Dispose of him past Jakku. Nobody will find him there.”

\--- ---

The drive was long down to Jakku. The facility was government run near Midland, almost five hours away, but in Snoke’s back pocket. The Warden had a pretty heavy spice dependency and looked a blind eye when a body needed disposal. As such, here was Ren, a dead body in his trunk, and the empty highway road. He had sent Armitage a text saying he would be home late and headed out. He hadn’t received a message back yet, but it was late. He assumed Hux would be upset with him. He hadn’t been on disposal duty in a long while since becoming the right hand of Snoke.

It seemed a plebian task to him, but he did what was asked of him. Snoke had pulled him from the gutters of suburbia, from the bowels of Resistance – a group dominated by Alphas who believe Omegas should be free and that Alphas should not lead the government. He was forever grateful to be free of that life, of that slavery he was bound to due to his ancestry.

He made his way down the sandy roads, going off road when he saw the lights of the facility. While the Warden was in his pocket, it was vital to make sure the Warden remained anonymous in this. He turned his lights off, driving close to the fence, and picked a spot. It was simple, hard work, digging the shallow grave. The sand was easy to dig into and it often shifted in the storms, leaving the body to decompose in peace. Most of the bodies buried were never found. Ren worked quietly, his black shirt soaking with sweat as he dug and dug. His dark jeans were covered in sand and his shoes were crusted up. He hated sand, he hated the coarseness and the grit.

He managed to dig deep enough, and was dumping the body down in the hole, when the scent hit him.

Strawberries, citrus, and a delicious linen smell filled his nose. He paused, breathing deep, until the air cleared. He hadn’t smelled an Omega since he was here last, and it triggered an intense rut that lasted nearly four days until he managed to call for an Omega, who satisfied him. He ended up killing the poor thing, but he was satiated at the end.

He pushed the body down, breaking the arm from rigor mortis, and crammed it near the head when it came again. The citrus was overwhelming, distracting him. Primally, he knew he had to hurry. An Omega must be going into heat or presenting for the first time. He wasn’t on suppressants of any kind and so the scent of a needy Omega would drive him nuts. He managed to cover the body with sand carelessly before the scent was overpowering. His eyes snapped up to the fence to meet the scared eyes of an Omega.

“Alpha.” The omega breathed out. She was sweating, her jeans soaked through, and her body was trembling. She had a hand gripped to her elbow, which was slowly dripping blood. She was on his side of the fence. She must have climbed free and escaped, but with her elbow cut and his Alpha presence, she was frozen in front of him. It was dark outside still, the moon their only light, when he got his first true look at her.

She had dark hair wrapped in three buns on the back of her head. Her skin was tanned, and her eyes were dark. Her clothes were typical of her caste, light blue jeans dusty with Jakku muck, and her grey long sleeve loose. She must be young, because her face still retained a childlike appearance. She had soft boots on her feet, not a shoe that would be good for hiking hours to a town. It was clear she was trying to escape the facility, to find her way to the Resistance, where she believed she would be free.

“Little Omega, what are you doing here?” He dropped his shovel in the dirt and approached her. He knew his presence was overbearing. He had just done about an hour of hard labor, increasing his testosterone levels, and his pheromones were flooding her brain. She took a deep breath, her eyes fluttering. She couldn’t answer him. He couldn’t touch her yet, but she was the sweetest Omega he had ever scented. He could smell her underlying musk, her desires. She was going into heat and she was trying to run away.

“I have to leave.” She breathed out, dashing away from him. He paused, watching her move away. She was trying to run, but she was painful and unable to carry on. After a moment, she began to walk instead of run. He could see her limping, her knees tight together, as she moaned. She fell to her knees, her back shuddering. He moved towards her slowly. He’d never been cautious around an Omega. They were fragile, sure, but they were an object. They were for his pleasure, and he had no desire to knot an unsuppressed Omega.

The facility typically placed their Omegas on birth suppressants. The majority of Alphas did not want to impregnate when they were of rational mind, regardless of what the instincts begged for. He couldn’t smell the tell-tale antiseptic scent of suppressants mixed in her odors.

His inner Alpha was in rapture and begged for him to take her.

His rational brain pushed instinct down and placed his hand on her back. Through her shirt, she was burning.

“Omega, what is your name?” He whispered; his tongue dry. He was unsure of how long he could suppress the Alpha, but he would try. He didn’t know _why_ he would try, but he was determined to see her back in the facility.

“Rey. I’m Rey.”

“Okay, Rey.” He pulled on her shoulders. “Okay, let’s get you back inside. They can find you someone.” He pulled her to her feet, but she jumped to him, pressing her face to his chest. He knew he had stubble on his chin, but she rubbed her cheek against the gland that was on his neck. He could feel her tears on his skin, which was getting hotter by the second.

“_Alpha_.” She purred, her tongue flicking over the gland. He shuddered beneath her. “_Please_, Alpha, don’t send me back. They treat me bad. They _hurt_ me.” His chest constricted. Alpha clawed its way to the front of his mind, overtaking the rational thoughts. Her scent continued to drown him.

“Come with me, Omega.” He growled out. She was weeping against his chest, nodding.

“Yes, Alpha. Whatever you want.” She cried. “Please help me. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” He pulled her back to his car and bucked her into the front seat. He knew that her slick would soak his fabric seats, but he didn’t care. She was intoxicating. He managed to grab his shovel and place it back in his trunk before peeling away from the facility, leaving Jakku in the rear-view mirror.

She shuddered as they hit bump after bump, speeding to a safehouse he knew was not far up the road. It was a risk, camping so close to the place he dumped the Beta, but she wouldn’t make another hour in her condition. In the close proximity of the car, he could smell the accelerator under her scent. The rational side of his brain knew that she was young if they were accelerating her heat. He knew how the facility worked. They “loaned out” Omegas in heat to Alphas who donated large sums of money to the facility, keeping the center running while taking care of heated Omegas.

The Omegas were also for sale. Wealthy Alpha families would typically bring a son who had presented as Alpha to the center, and he would choose an Omega based on scent. The Omega would then go and live with the Alpha, and bear his pups, for the cycle to continue. Omegas were little incubators while Betas were an emotional relationship. Kylo had a Beta lover, whom he was in love with, but he would need an Omega to one day have children. Whoever the Omega was, they would have a good life. They would have a room and be able to live with them, but they would be beneath Armitage in his heart.

For some reason, he no longer believed that was possible.

The house was on the corner of the subdivision. It was much smaller than his home in the city and his heart sung out for Armitage. But the whining of the Omega in the next seat brought back his reality.

He parked in the garage and led her inside, straight to the bedroom.

“What do you need?” He asked her softly. She was looking around the room, confused and hazy. “How old are you?”

“Seventeen. It’s my first heat.” She said softly. “They gave me a shot. Alpha was coming and they needed all the young Omegas to be ready. I’ve never done this before. I-I-I need something.”

“What do you need?” He repeated. She looked to the bed and ripped the comforter off.

“Soft. It’s soft.” She whispered, rubbing her face along the duvet cover. She shuddered when she handed it to him and waited with large eyes as he rubbed it along his gland. She greedily snatched it back and wrapped it around her body. “Soft. More.”

“You’re nesting. Have you ever taken a suppressant?”

“They stopped giving them to me and a few others at breakfast. I haven’t taken any in a week.” She approached the closet and opened the door, her shoulders sagging in relief. He knew that she would build them a nest. She would make it warm and soft and comfortable for their pups.

He wanted those pups.

He ran to the other room of the house, bringing bedding and pillows, dumping them on the floor of the master bedroom. She needed to be comfortable. He was there for her first heat, an unsuppressed heat, and he would make this good for her. His Alpha was proud of her. The nest was beautiful already and only halfway done. His rut was coming, spurred by the scent of her heat. She let her slick drip down her knees as she worked tirelessly, arranging her pillows perfectly and tucking blankets around the walls. She had removed her clothes, throwing them to the other side of the room as if the garment offended her.

He brought her water and she guzzled it down. Most unexperienced Alphas let Omegas die from dehydration. The poor things needed water.

After she stopped and laid in her nest to nap, he reached for his phone. It was almost dead, but he knew Armitage would worry. He messaged his lover, letting him know what was happening, and to prepare the Omega room for their return in a few days. He called his boss to let Snoke know of the Omega and the use of the safe house.

“You found an Omega in heat and you’ve taken her to the safe house.” Snoke drawled. Kylo grunted.

“I went into rut. I have no choice in the matter.”

“That much is obvious. When this is over, dispose of her.”

“Sir?”

“Get rid of the body. I don’t care. Just don’t mess that house up and get back here as soon as you can.” Snoke hung up on him, clipped tone letting him know that his boss was displeased.

_Good._ The Alpha purred in his mind. _Let him be jealous. He is past the time of mating._

Snoke had one marked Omega lover and fathered no children and had killed all others after her.

Rey woke up after a few hours later and drank another cup of water. He was down to his boxers, hard and ready for her. She was nearly ready now.

“Your nest is beautiful, Omega.” He told her, patting her shoulder. She grinned gratefully, her shoulders sagging with relief. She was happy he was happy, as she should be.

“Thank you, Alpha. I am thankful it pleases you.” She looked at him, large doe eyes brimmed with innocent tears. “I am not sure what to do next. All I know is that I need to be a good Omega for you.”

“You have not spoken to others at the facility?”

“We are not allowed to speak of heats and of time with Alphas. To respect them.” She took a deep breath. “I need you, Alpha.”

“Yes, you do, Omega.” He said confidently. He placed the empty glass outside the closet and crawled inside, closing the door. The faint overhead light remained on as they snuggled together. She pressed her nose to his gland and inhaled his scent. She rubbed her bare sex against his knee, leaving behind slick. She moaned against his skin.

“_Please_, Alpha, teach me how to please you.” She asked him. He bent down and kissed her.


	2. Personals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega preened
> 
> Rey didn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your wish is my command  
enjoy, you filthy animals

Rey was dumped into the cell with a fresh pair of clothes, a towel and a bagged meal. She looked at her captor, a Beta with a mask over his face, as he slammed the door shut and walked away. She took a deep breath and looked around the room, rubbing her new bracelet with her identifier and personal information. There was a sonic shower behind a curtain, with a toilet and sink just to the right. The bed looked more comfortable than anything she’d slept on in years. She undressed from the filthy clothes she’d arrived in and discarded them in the basket by the door and slipped into the sonic.

It was incredibly refreshing. The dirt fell through the grated floor as she scrubbed her body with a dry sponge and ran her fingers through her hair. She hadn’t had a sonic in years, since her last foster home before she’d presented. Plutt had kept her hidden, hoping she would eventually heat in his company. He could make a healthy income with a fresh Omega concealed in his basement. As a Beta, he was subpar, and as a man, he was scum. He had kept several previous Omegas chained in his basement under the guise they’d run away before presenting. Plutt must have pitched his little harem to the wrong Alpha, because a raid had landed her here, in the government facility she’d heard horror stories of from the other girls hidden in the basement. She was lucky. Malnutrition had kept her from heat.

The facility was rumored to force heat on Omegas when a wealthy batch of Alphas were searching for matches for their children. They would often rent Omegas to high paying Alphas who needed to rut. Most Omegas didn’t come back from rut taming, purely because an Alpha rut was brutal and horrific. She hadn’t wanted to end up at Jakku, and she hadn’t wanted to stay with Plutt. She wanted to live free and away from Alphas and Betas. In the world, it was a far-fetched dream. Omegas were created for Alpha pleasure and Alpha procreation. It was rare an Alpha took an Omega as a mate. They often preferred Betas and used Omegas to sire children that were then raised by the Betas.

She rubbed herself with the rough towel and dressed in the soft pants and tank top provided. She slipped her feet back into the soft boots they’d given her when she entered intake and opened the lunch bag when she sat on her new bed. A small sandwich, an apple and a bottle of water for her dinner. She ate greedily. Her new diet would begin the next day at breakfast, and she was, begrudgingly, excited for a constant meal.

She finished her water and crawled under her sheets. They were thin, her mattress hard, but she still found herself asleep faster than she ever had before.

\--- ---

The morning came with a guard and a small Omega in her cell. The Beta shoved the Omega towards Rey and gruffly told her to wake the new girl and show her around before leaving. The door remained open, to Rey’s surprise. She had assumed they were caged animals with the way she had been treated the night before.

The Omega was pretty, dark cropped hair curling around her almond shaped eyes. She was friendly, with a large smile, and the same type of clothes Rey wore.

She introduced herself as Rose and asked Rey to follow her. She incredibly delicate about the situation and was pleasant company, showing Rey around the facility with a quiet voice. There was a gym, where they were encouraged to exercise. There was a viewing room with movies, a small gaming section with computers and consoles, and even a library filled with books. The Omegas were free to roam during the day but were required to be in their rooms before lockdown, at seven in the evening. The cells would be opened at six in the morning, one by one, and the tags checked to make sure the rooms aligned with the Omega. She led Rey into the dining hall and the two presented the bracelets they wore to get their custom-made plates, complete with suppressant and birth control pills in a tiny cup.

Rey noticed Rose’s plate was healthier than hers, with a grilled chicken salad filled with fruits and nuts and small chopped pieces of hard-boiled egg. Rey was unsure of the food on her plate, a grain called quinoa she’d never had before mixed into brown rice, and a thick cut of red meat cooked well. The two sat in the corner and talked quietly as they looked out into the dusty walking path outside the window. Rose cleared her throat as Rey ate a little of everything slowly, her gaze cautious.

“This place may look nice, but don’t be fooled.”

“Why?” Rey whispered back as she shoved steak into her mouth.

“You asked me about those rumors this morning in the library. I couldn’t say at the time, because we were being monitored, but they’re true. They’ll induce heat if you’re a genetic similarity to the Alphas coming in. It’s really quite horrible. If you aren’t picked, you’re forced back into your room, where you see your own heat out. You’re locked in until it’s over and fed through the bars.”

“That’s happened to you?” Rey gasped over her rice. Rose nodded, pushing her salad around her plate.

“I’ve been here for a few years now. I’ve had a few close calls.” She gestured to her plate. “I’ve recently been placed on a weight loss diet. It’s supposed to help me be more desirable to Alphas.”

“I can’t believe places like this exist….” Rey was whispering as a guard walked behind them. “Like we’re animals or something. We are so much more than just Omegas.”

“We are animals, Rey.” Rose ate the rest of her chicken and sighed. “We are all animals here, and we are only Omegas.”

“So how do we get out?” Rey asked her. Rose looked up from beneath her lashes with a sly smile.

“I like the way you think, Rey.”

\--- ---

A few weeks had gone by, and Rey had been watching. She counted the rotations of guards, the number of men versus women. All seemed to be Betas, to protect the Omegas during heat. She attended gym classes repetitively, making sure to keep up her strength. Her and Rose had discovered a rumored Resistance that was an Omega oasis, that allowed them to live free without the threat of Alpha capture. The Alphas that were there were forbidden from taking an Omega against their will. Speculation, of course, but the Omegas that whispered of Resistance were very sure of its existence. A week before the planned escape, her pills disappeared from her tray. She shrugged it off, happy to have steak again.

Her and Rose had it planned out. In the dead of night, they would make their escape, and they would climb the far fence that didn’t have cameras. It was vital to make sure that nobody would catch drift of the Omegas plan. They were careful, getting rumors of the directions to head, stealing clothes that would assist them in the climb. Rey still knew how to pick locks from her days at Plutt’s and they would head for Resistance before Jakku knew what happened.

The afternoon of the escape, all hell broke loose.

Guards went around and were scanning wristbands, pulling some Omegas and leaving others. Rey and Rose were both pulled from their lunch and were taken to the medical facility.

“What’s going on?” Rey whispered to Rose, who looked terrified, as the two were sat on adjoining beds.

“It’s the worst thing that could have happened, Rey.” She said back. Rey gazed around at the Omegas, some looked confused like she did, while others looked like Rose -very resigned and depressed. A doctor was coming around with a cart, nurses escorting her while she gave shots in hips. Rose gave a sad nod to Rey as they were pushed over the edge of their beds.

“Oh no, oh no. Now?” Rey mumbled when the doctor had passed them. Rose wiped tears away from her eyes as she pulled her pants back up her hips.

“We were never meant to escape, Rey. It would have never worked.” Rose said after a moment. She laid in the bed and covered herself with the sheet, silently crying. Rey looked around as she sat back in her own bed, looking around. She’d never had a heat but seen girls at Plutt’s have them. It didn’t look like a particularly fun time.

It didn’t take long for some Omegas to cycle. One was crying in the corner, ripping his sheets to small bits, piling them in the corner. Others were full on whining, hands down the front of their pants, soaked with slick already. Rose was rocking back and forth, the front of her shirt between her teeth. Rey had chewed her nails down and was searching for something else to put in her mouth before the guards came and pulled them to a room Rey had never been in before. The walls were soft, a velvet red shade that was comforting to her oversensitive skin. They were permitted to sit and lay where they wanted while they waited for Alpha to come.

_Alpha was coming._

The sentence sparked several Omegas to whine louder, to rub themselves furiously while wailing for _precious Alpha_ to satisfy them and fill them with pups. Rey and a few others were still sane, just so, and sat against the wall instead. Rose was verging on the line, her tears flowing while she pinched at her breasts wantonly. Heat was unrestrained and lewd, and Omegas were used to the desire to be filled with cum. The Beta guards talked amongst themselves, ignoring the cries and the slick that stained the floors. The dynamic of the room was as if a babysitter was having to ignore a particularly naughty child.

The Betas of the world were used to the desperation of the Omegas and lacked the Omega scent gland the Alphas did. All Omegas smelled the same to them, like unwashed musk, and it was rather unappealing.

Rey felt herself tipping and managed to pull herself back. She wasn’t a toy. She didn’t want to be filled with pups. She wasn’t ready to be a mother.

The door opened as several Alpha families, escorting young Alpha presenters, entered. Some Alphas approached the first Omega they saw, grasping at clothed bodies and licking tears off damp cheeks. Rey was fascinated, deep down. The smell in the room a sandalwood mix of spices and earthy musk appealed to her Omega, if only to satisfy her need to mate. She’d been exposed to the pheromone cocktail during her time in the basement, but she’d never been chosen or knotted in her life. She’d never even had sex before.

A young man approached both Rey and Rose quickly, eyes bloodshot. He was breathing fast, his stark white teeth shining against his wide smile. He was scenting the two of them, breathing in quickly and exhaling slowly. His parents were behind him, Alpha husband and Beta wife appropriately. The young man was a carbon copy of his father, dark mocha skin and bright eyes, a handkerchief over his mouth to not scent an Omega inappropriately the only difference. His Beta wife was the opposite of him, creamy skin with bright blue eyes. She seemed disgusted at the display of smut around her and clung to her husband’s arm.

“Just pick one Finn.” She urged her child. Her husband shushed her as Finn dropped to his knees, looking between her and Rose. He had scented one of them and was trying to pick.

“Let him have time, darling. It’s a scent he needs. This will be the Omega to sire his children. I did tell you to wait in the lobby, darling. Most Betas don’t like to see the process, even if you enjoy the benefits.”

“He passed the attractive ones already. Push him back that way.” She gestured to the darker skinned Omegas in the corner, ignoring her husband’s jab. The father was shaking his head.

“He will find the one he wants in due time. Just as I found our Omega.” Rey wasn’t surprised to hear him refer to his Omega pet as theirs. It was often the Beta’s job to take care of the Omegas in the house, creating either a resentment or a type of family bond. Neither was more common, but Rey could tell the type of bond this wife and her husband’s Omega had. Finn bent down and ran his fingers through Rose’s hair, his nose deep in her neck. Rose was gone by now, Rey could see, in the heat. She was salivating at the scent of Finn, at the fact that the man had her hair up in his fist and was pulling her to her feet.

“This one mother.” Finn was saying, his hands pulling at her shoulders. Rose was on her feet but clumsy. “Her, it has to be.”

“Very well.” The Beta agreed. “She is lovely enough. A diet will help. She will give good pups for you, Finn.” The two turned and guided their son out, who had his fist deep in Rose’s hair.

Rey felt her eyes welling with tears.

“Goodbye Rose.” She whispered, placing her forehead into her knees, sobbing quietly.

After a few hours, the heat was growing in her stomach painfully. The remainder of the families and lone Alphas had picked who they wanted, and the remainder of Omegas were weeping, including Rey. The rejection stung more than anything, and Rey tried to remind herself that she hadn’t wanted to be picked, to be carted off with an Alpha to sire pups and be beaten by the jealous Beta. She had been glad to be skated over by lone Alphas in rut, even in her heat daze.

The doctor and nursing staff that were in the corner of the room gently called to the Omegas, leading them into the medical ward they had started the journey in. Tests were run, for which Rey allowed herself to sleep through. When she was finally awake, the doctor she had met the previous week during intake was smiling above her. She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

“Sorry, I guess I fell asleep.”

“That’s quite normal, little Omega.” She was trying to appeal to Rey’s animal side. “How are you feeling?”

“Rey, just call me Rey please. I feel okay. I’m actually quite exhausted and hungry.”

“Hmm, Rey.” The pen flew across the clipboard. “Do you have any slick production?”

“Not much.” Rey replied honestly. “I’m not very hot either.”

“I didn’t think so. You’re still so malnourished. Your body seems to be rejecting the heat.” The doctor passed the clipboard to her nurse and smiled again. “That’s quite alright. We will build your body up and on the next round, we will try again. You might experience some symptoms, but I doubt it will be a full heat.”

Rey smiled, knowing they wouldn’t hear her protests about not wanting to _try again_, and followed the guard to the cafeteria. She gladly ate her late dinner and followed the guard to her rooms.

“Get some rest, you.” The guard mumbled, slamming the door. “Sucks to be a failure, don’t it?”

The comment burnt her Omega, but she grinned anyway.

“Sucks to be the middleman.” She bit back. The guard spit at her feet. Middleman was a derogatory term for a Beta, someone who could bond to an Alpha but couldn’t have kids with them. Beta’s _needed_ Omegas and they hated being reminded of it.

“Omega _trash_.” He grunted, walking away. She bit her lower lip, crawling into bed with a smile. The rotations would be steady, but at midnight shift change, there was a small twenty-minute lapse.

She would escape then.

Rose being gone gave her an extra six minutes, but she hurt inside for her friend. Rose hadn’t wanted to be bred and seemed scarred from her treatment at Jakku. If…_when_… Rey got to Resistance, she would make _sure_ to find this Finn and his family to rescue Rose.

She dressed under the sheets as the last guard walked by, pretending to whine for Alpha, and sighed in relief as the Beta mumbled about masturbating Omegas and not being paid enough while walking away. The jeans were difficult to come by, but she’d stolen them during her laundry shift, and they fit like a glove. She hadn’t found shoes, so her soft boots would have to do, and the long sleeve wouldn’t keep her warm, but it might protect her skin from the harsh sandy winds.

The lock was easy, a standard cell door like the ones Plutt had kept her in. She used her hairpin, something she had saved from her intake confiscation, and made quick work of it. The door opened silently, and she crept out, closing it behind her and using her pin to lock it again. She had shoved her pillow under the blanket. It didn’t look like her, but maybe a quick glance would confuse the guards. The halls were dark and allowed her passage to the window she’d left open a half inch in the library, and she snuck out. As soon as her feet hit the hard sand, she sprinted to the far fence. Her heart was pounding in her ears.

She had forgotten her heat until that moment, not bothered by the slight headache and cramping, until she smelled it.

_Alpha_.

A spicy, musky, outdoorsy smell.

She felt her cunt clench painfully, spasming around nothing, and stifled a whine. She couldn’t alert anyone to her presence for fear of being recaptured. She knew heat was coming, instinctually, knew that Alpha would help, but she fought her reflexes. She exhaled sharply, climbing the fence as fast as she could, pausing only when she felt her body release slick, sticky in her jeans. The fabric kept rubbing her thighs, making her leak, and she felt her jeans soaked. She managed to scale the top before her elbow caught a loose wire, splitting the skin.

She whimpered in discomfort and quickly climbed down. She was starting to hurt, her womb tight and painful. She hit the ground and breathed a sigh of relief. She’d escaped.

She turned and saw him.

He was dirty from digging. There was a shovel in his hands, and he was facing the ground, focused on his task. She watched as the lithe muscle stretched taut under his clothes, his body made for hard work and defense. His smell infected every orifice on her body. She could taste him on her tongue.

His eyes snapped to hers. They waited a moment before he dropped his shovel and walked to her. She felt herself shrink under his height, _AlphaAlphaAlpha_, gripped her elbow tighter.

“Little Omega, what are you doing here?”

\--- ---

He was domineering, but so was she. Kylo had managed to fold into the nest, using his body to overpower her. She was strong, her fingers clawing at his back, as she cried out with need. He knew she was unclaimed by the scent, and by her escape from Jakku. She was probably still a virgin if she’d never heated before.

He would be careful.

Teeth and tongue met between their lips, slashing and biting as the kiss evolved. His hands covered a small breast, squeezing tightly as she bit at his lower lip. He was already hard, and she was sopping, her nest damp underneath her. He gripped his cock and slid into her.

Tears sprung to her eyes as he broke her hymen. She was slicked, but he knew virgin sex was painful. He peppered her tears away with kisses, rocking into her slowly.

“Please, Alpha.” She whispered. He pulled away from sucking on her earlobe.

“Please what, sweetheart?”

“Please fuck me.”

“Fuck.” He breathed, bending to her pulsing gland on her neck. He took it between his teeth, gently suckling it, as he started a pounding rhythm. Their hips met with a primitive slapping, wet coupling filling the small space. It urged him faster, deeper, as she screamed out, her hands on his neck near painful. He reached up, forcing her wrists over her head as he continued to thrust. Her ankles were joined over his hips, barely letting him pull out before he pushed in again. She fought him, pulling at her arms, but his strength was overpowering. He slowed a moment to flip her before driving his cock back into her warmth again.

She screamed as he hit her cervix, begging him to keep going. He pushed her head to the floor of the nest, holding her down, as he gripped her hip with his other hand. He drove home, making sure to relish the feeling of his cock in this Omega.

He’d never felt this way with an Omega before. Normally they’d cry out, they’d do what he wanted. They’d beg for his cum and his pups and he would either kill them to shut them up or fuck them until they passed out. He didn’t care much for the whining and the begging, but from her lips, the sounds of her whine and her moans were heavenly. He wanted to record it so that he could listen to it after he killed her.

He slowed his thrusting, slipping up in his rhythm. She whined out as he faltered, pushing her hips back to meet his. Snoke would have him kill this perfect Omega just because he was _jealous._ Because he thought Omegas were _weakness._ Kylo would show him. He would keep this one. He wanted his pups to have her eyes and her smile. He knew Hux raising those pups would bring his world completely around.

He bent over her, pulling her hair to expose her gland. She was gasping for air, her face soaked with tears and her cheeks flushed red. He felt his canines growing slightly as he prepared her, licking and stroking the gland with his puffy tongue.

Rey knew she should stop him. Heat brain pushed her rational side down and choked her against the wall. Omega brain wanted to be marked.

“Wait, stop.” She gasped out under his hand. “Please, don’t.”

“Shut up.” He snapped at her. His teeth were almost ready, and his eyes were completely dilated with Alpha.

“I’m only seventeen. I’m too young. I can’t be mated. I’m malnourished. I’ll kill your pups.” She rambled, trying to appease to him. He growled, pushing harder on her head as she cried. Heat brain fogged her mind at the show of controlling and she whined.

“Shut up, Omega.”

“Please mark me, Alpha.” She begged him before going quiet, only letting small whimpers emerge from her swollen lips. Inside her head, Rey was fighting herself. She hadn’t been taking suppressants, hadn’t been taking her birth control. If this Alpha mated her, she was done for. She was as good as a mind controlled limp bodied puffer, a baby factory for this Alpha.

This, sweet smelling Alpha who helped her find soft things, who helped her satisfy the Omega….

Who probably had a Beta and would only use her for babies…?

She felt her face wet as the tears poured out again. His tongue was rough against her gland.

Kylo Ren looked down at the whimpering teenager underneath him. He was buried inside her pulsing cunt. He had taken her virginity. He was her very first knot. He would be her mate.

She was unclaimed and pure, absolutely pure. She was what he had been waiting for in an Omega without even realizing he had been waiting for her.

He pulled back with a snarl and sunk his teeth deep into her. Rey felt his mind inside hers, the pleasure of her body serving him. She felt herself orgasm around his cock, her body pulling the knot inside her, holding it tight as he came inside her. She felt fuller than she had her entire life. And yet, she was sobbing. He rolled them to their sides as his hips spasmed occasionally, filling her with more cum. He pulled away from her neck, licking the blood away that now tasted like him. She was weeping, her nose running and her face puffy, and yet, she was beautiful to him.

“My little Omega.” He whispered in her ear as he pulled loose hair away from her face. “My little Omega. You’re going to give me such good pups. You’re going to take such good care of them for me.”

She felt sick to her stomach as the Omega inside her preened. She was so confused as to how she was feeling both emotions. She had always assumed the Omega was needy, had known what it would want.

She knew she wanted pups and she _didn’t_.

She loved the knot and _hated _it.

She had her first orgasm, and _never _wanted another one again.

His knot was heavy inside her. His fingers dipped to her clit and rubbed furious circles, which sent her immediately over the edge again. She cried out with the orgasm, canting her hips as best as she could with the knot. He continued to make her cum until she was screaming, and his knot was soft, allowing him to slip out.

She felt tainted as he got out of the nest, and still clawed at him to not leave her. He chuckled, patting her head, and left anyway to get food and water. Her fingers dipped between her legs and she pulled them away, coated in her maiden blood and her slick mixed with his cum.

Omega preened.

Rey didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omegas don't mark in this world yo, also...  
Rey is unique and forced heats often leave the Omega with a mind of their own as well as the inner Omega voice. Rey will go through a natural heat in a bit and realize the difference.  
Finn and Rose will be back, maybe, eventually I think


	3. Artifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holidays, and life, and math classes really kicked my ass  
and my teacher was an asshole, like, I haven't taken a math class since I was a senior in high school get off my DICK
> 
> welp, what can you do

The heat lasted a mere two days and Rey was thankful. Kylo seemed confused until she told him about the heat shots they had been given for the Alphas that had come.

“So, this was an artificial heat. That makes sense. My rut was quicker than normal as well. Let’s get this place fixed up and we can go home.” He pulled her off the ground and led her to the bathroom. “Take a shower.” He shut the door behind her.

Rey was confused more than anything. Her body ached in ways it hadn’t before. Her cunt throbbed between her legs, tender and sore, as if she had a rug burn _inside_ her body. Her neck was covered in bruises from his lips, and her mating bite was still quite sensitive to the touch of even her hair across it. She wanted to be angry at the fact she was marked. She wanted to be vindictive and intolerable to him, but truthfully, she was too spent. The orgasms had torn her apart and his come was still dripping down her thighs. She lunged to the shower and turned it to scalding, getting in to wash his scent from her body. In the shower, she allowed herself to cry.

She would never make it to the Resistance now. She was trapped with this Alpha, until she died. Now that the heat, however artificial, was over, the Omega was gone. There were no reassuring words, no craving for Alpha to take care of her. The space was instead filled with self-loathing, with disgust and fury and a bitterness that scared her. She scrubbed her skin with a raw loofah until she was red and doused herself in the hotel grade body wash. Nothing was taking the tinge of Alpha away, but it was appropriately covered, and she emerged from the shower feeling a bit more like herself.

Kylo was leaning against the sink, still naked. She couldn’t help but admire the body that was now hers. He was strong, that she could see from the rippling muscle under his tanned skin. He was taller than she was, and tall by Alpha standards. He wore a ring, something she hadn’t really seen last night, on his left hand. He was married to a beta, and she was their pup farm now. Her gaze drifted lower, to the thatch of dark hair at the bottom of his waist. His cock was flaccid, much smaller than she had ever seen before, and the base of his shaft was dark purple.

He had a razor to his face, shaving the stubble that had grown in the past 48 hours. She noticed things she hadn’t before, like the dusting of freckles across his face and back. His hair was held back with a small tie, a loose bun tickling the base of his neck. His dark eyes were focused on the mirror while his fingers were gentle against his face, pulling the razor slowly. She couldn’t deny that he was the perfect picture of an Alpha specimen, all muscle and rage and purely a man, but she could deny that she found him attractive.

She hadn’t wanted to be mated, or bonded, or bred. She had wanted to be free with the Resistance, able to peruse her dreams.

She hadn’t any idea what those dreams were, but she knew that she would have no freedom to pursue anything once she was a broodmare.

“Why did you do this to me?” She asked him softly. He turned to face her slowly, lowering the razor into the soapy water. The mirror was fogging up from her steamy shower, causing the air around them to wisp under the lights. Hazy heat clouded her brain with anger, with lust, with emotion. Tears cascaded down her face.

“Would you rather be dead?” His tone implied there was no other choice. “I won’t kill you if we are bonded, and I can’t be forced to do so.” He set the razor in the water, bringing his hands to his face to wipe away the suds. “Would you rather be buried out by that Omega farm I found you at? Shallow grave, nobody to remember you? Being found once the sand blows the layers away, held in some freezer because you’re unidentifiable?”

She swallowed down a sob, sinking to her knees on the icy bathroom floor.

“I did you a favor. I saved your life.” He brushed past her and turned the water back on. “I will not be questioned, Omega.”

“Yes Alpha.” She whispered, letting her chest heave. He crawled into the heated water, moaning a sigh of pleasure.

“I’ve left your things on the bed. Get dressed and wait for me.” She stood on shaky legs, grasping the itchy towel to her chest. She wrapped herself up and wandered into the bedroom, her shoulders still trembling with tears and her heart as hollow as her womb.

He had laundered their clothes from the day they had met. Her jeans were no longer slick stained, and her shirt wasn’t dusty. She dressed, regardless than she had no underwear, and pulled the shirt over her head. The boots were soft on her feet again as she tucked into them. The water was still running.

She could leave _now_, she thought momentarily. She could walk out the door and into the streets, disappearing into the crowds like she used to when she was younger. She stood, letting her feet carry her to the living room and to the front door. Cars were driving past on the road, scarce but still plenty that she was weary of opening the door. Before she presented, it was easy to be ignored in the girl’s home she started out in. She was able to blend into the others until she had presented one summer night, the trembling fever forever marking her as an Omega. Foster care was her element. The malnutrition gave her a way out of the heat, her body not able to support pups or pregnancy. Plutt allowed her a semi-free reign on the basement, chained but not underneath an Alpha. She could see his gazes, the way he was waiting for her first heat to present so he could take her himself. She was useful to him, with her mechanical hands and her quick wit.

Her hand was on the doorknob, the metal warm under her fingers. She swallowed hard, thinking back to the rumors. If she was found, they would test her blood, they would find her mate. They would bring her back to him, regardless if she begged or cried. She wasn’t a person anymore. An Alpha and Beta pair walked a pram outside on the sidewalk, the Omega trailing behind the couple with her head down. She was collared and leashed to the carriage and her shoulders and face were painted with bright bruises.

The bite marks were obvious, but the more glaring fact was the swollen gland absent of a bite. She was a true broodmare, an Omega that was used for pups only. The girl looked up at Rey, her broken gaze horrific. She was drugged, or at least shattered, by the way she strolled behind them leisurely, not hiding the abuse markers. A yank on the collar had her sprinting to catch up before she was out of Rey’s sights.

At least Kylo had the balls to make her a mate, she had to admit that.

Her hand fell from the doorknob.

She couldn’t leave. She would be returned to him anyway, or worse, forced to be with another Alpha. That would kill her, having another Alpha spent in her womb. Her body would reject it and she would hemorrhage, unless her Alpha was dead and brought to her.

She turned and walked back to the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed. Kylo watched from the doorway of the bathroom, toweling the water from his body. She looked at her feet, sighing to herself, while he smiled slyly.


	4. Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet but to the point  
life is busy  
but updates are updates  
take what you can, amirite?

The drive was long, and she slept most of it, her head lolling against the window. He hadn’t mentioned what would happen when she was returned to his home, but she was too exhausted to care. She assumed he had a Beta mate, _Hux_, because she could see him texting this person while she had been awake. The fear of being mistreated gave her nightmares during her sleep.

They pulled into the parking lot as she woke, and she was stunned. She’d never seen a building so tall. He parked his car and looked at her as he turned it off.

“Armitage is upstairs waiting for you. He is my husband, and you are my mated Omega. I expect you two to get along, is that understood?” He glazed the words with Alpha presence.

“Yes, Alpha.” She whispered.

“That being said, I expect him to treat you fairly as well. Should he mistreat you, you will tell me immediately, do you understand?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Let’s go up.” Kylo said, getting out. She collected her thoughts a moment before getting out of the car. She was sore from the sex and from the car ride. Her muscles protested with movement, but she followed behind him with her head bowed low. The elevator was nice, and he had to insert a key to unlock the top button. His house. The top of the entire building.

Her hopes of an easy escape died quietly.

The ride up was fast and gave her butterflies in her stomach. She’d never been in an elevator this high up before. The entryway was grand, a large arch over white marble flooring. She could see a sitting area down three steps on the right with large windows that gave her a view of the city around them. To the left was a fourteen-seat dining table, dark wood with succulents on the top. She could see the kitchen behind the dining area and a smaller island with barstools. A stairway was just in front of them, clear steps to the top where she only guessed the bedrooms were.

Coming down the steps was an immaculately dressed Beta with slicked back red hair, pale skin and a lithe body. He wore only dark jeans with an open button up, his fingers nimbly attending to the buttons. His bare feet made no sound on the steps, but she could read the anger in his face. Beta’s had a harder time with the traditional scents that Alphas and Omegas naturally had, but she could smell the neutrality of him from her spot next to her Alpha. Sandalwood, something citrus from a body wash, and an anger that rolled off him. He stopped halfway down the staircase as he spotted the two of them, and immediately dropped his hands from his buttons, leaving them halfway undone.

“I thought you were joking.” His accent matched hers and she wondered what part of the world he was from.

“Did you prepare the room?”

“Of course, I did, your _majesty_.” The redhead sneered as he gazed at Rey, his hands making quick work of the remaining buttons. “I have some business to attend to, if you don’t mind. Have the maid tidy up when you’re done, darling.”

“She’s going to live here, with us, Armitage.” Armitage’s mouth fell open a fraction, but he recovered quickly, snapping his teeth shut. He opened his mouth again, as if to say something, and held his hands up instead.

“I do _not _understand you, Kylo.” Armitage finally spat, turning and walking back up the stairs. Rey felt her face flush, knowing that she bared the teeth marks of her new mate, while Armitage carried the engagement ring on his slender, pale finger.

“He will come around. Let me show you to your nest, and then to my rooms.” Kylo grabbed her elbow and led her up the stairs. It was grand, the space, and incredibly neat. Two grand doors sat opposite each other, with a smaller door at the end of the hallway. He pointed out his office before pulling her to the smaller door. When he opened it, the Omega inside her was pleased to see the room. There were blankets stacked in bins along the bare walls and pillows that lined the floors. There was a mattress in the far corner on the floor, surrounded by loose fabric.

“This is where you and I will see your next heat out, Rey.” He said. “This is where our pups will be made, and this is where you care for them. Once you begin to nest, you will let me know what you require.”

“Yes, Alpha.” She breathed. The room had no windows and the lights were dim, stimulating her Omega to practice. He shut the door and pulled her to the doors opposite his study. His bedroom had dark walls and thick dark carpet. Windows lined behind the bed, floor to ceiling. The mattress itself was bigger than she’d ever seen before. Both he and his mate, and her could fit without touching, if that was his intention.

His closet was half the size of the room. There was a small empty space on the right side.

“Your clothing will go here. I will have Armitage take you for more clothing once you are settled.” Ren gestured to a closed door. “The bathroom is through here. You will use it at your leisure. There is another bathroom downstairs, but you are to use that in an emergency only. You will not clean, you will not cook. You will remain upstairs except when Armitage or myself bring you down for mealtime. Should I have company, business or general, you will make yourself scarce. I will get you something to occupy your time.”

“I understand.” She paused. “But where do I live? What can I do other than make your babies?”

“That is all you are made to do, little one.” He gave her a smirk, and a pat on her head. She felt herself tremble with rage.

“I have dreams, you know. I had goals and plans. I’m not a fucking object.” She pushed him, but he didn’t move. “I didn’t fucking ask to be here. So, let me tell you what is going to happen, _Alpha_. I am going to do whatever the hell I want and you’re going to let me.”

“Is that so?” Kylo seemed amused at her demanding attitude. “What do you want, then?”

“I want to study. I want an education. I want suppressants and I want to come and go as I please. I want my own room, not just a fucking nest. I want to be able to say _no_ when it comes to my heat.” The door behind her opened.

“It had to be this one?” Armitage drawled. His face was damp, as if he had just washed it. He leaned against the door frame of the bathroom and gave her a distasteful glare.

“I am not going to be sleeping with _him_, or with anyone you tell me to. I don’t even want to sleep with _you_!” She stomped her foot, the tears falling. Her cheeks were bright red as she cried in front of the two. “I _hate_ you for what you’ve done to me!”

“Yeah, it had to be her babe.” Kylo crossed his arms with an amused smile. “We were compatible from the first time I smelled her. She is my Omega.”

“Well, if you do end up killing her, can you not do it in our room? I just had the carpets redone from last time.” Armitage rolled his eyes and played with his fingernails, a bored gaze overtaking him.

“I mated her; she stays.” Armitage looked up; silver blue eyes harsh on her.

“You could have picked a blonde. I am much more partial to them.” He glanced up and down her for the first time. “I also like more chest.”

“Excuse me, I am not your plaything!” She stomped again, feeling more like a child. “I am not having sex with anyone! You fucking mated me without my permission, and during a forced heat. You stole me from the Omega Facility.”

“The facility you managed to escape from. The facility you said hurt you. You _begged_ me to not take you back.” Kylo interrupted her. Armitage looked to his fiancé.

“She escaped the facility?”

“All by herself.”

“Oh.” Armitage gave her another glance, this one more inquisitive than harsh.

“And I was told to dispose of her after my rut. By….”

“Yes, I could see him telling you to do that.”

“Is anyone listening to me?” Rey shouted; her tears thick. Armitage shushed her, stepping towards her.

“Adults are talking, darling. How old are you, anyway?” His hands grasped her shoulders and pushed her to sit on the edge of the bed. It was softer than anything she’d ever slept on in her life. She scooted away from them, her knees to her chest.

“I don’t know. I was in foster care as long as I can remember. Maybe nineteen.” She admitted. She hadn’t told anyone that she didn’t know her age before.

“Why don’t you rest now. Today has certainly been busy. I will have dinner made up and I will come get you once it’s ready.” Armitage said with a soft nod. She glared at him as the two men moved to leave the room.

“She’s feisty, I can see why you like her.” Armitage admitted when they were in Kylo’s office; two tumblers of whisky passed around, ice clinking the sides of the glass as they were stirred. He took a sip, inhaling the taste.

“He told me to kill her, and something snapped inside me, Army.” Kylo drank a larger gulp before slamming it down to the desk. “It’s not going fast enough.”

“It will, darling, it will. Patience. Good things come to those who wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> want more? tell me.


End file.
